Hannah Montana Exposed!
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: A new kid in school finds out Miley is Hannah Montana, but will he tell? A oneshot! To see what happenes next read Hannah Montana Exposed 2!


Hannah Montana Exposed!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya.  
Note: I like to write in a script form, I hope everyone gives my writing a chance. Please review.

Lilly: Did you see the front page of the school paper?  
Miley: No, why?  
Oliver: Who ever this new reporter is claims that he will prove that a girl in this school is Hannah Montana!  
Miley: What else?  
Lilly: He says that he will expose her in next week paper!  
Miley: That ain't good!

The ball rings. Miley, Lilly and Oliver take their seats in the classroom.

Teacher: Class we have a new student, he is from Ohio. His name is Kai Kamiya! He is a senior.  
Kai: Hi!  
Teacher: You can have the seat behind Miley!  
Kai: Thanks.

Kai sits down and Miley turns around.

Miley: I'm Miley, and that's Lilly!  
Lilly: Hiiii.  
Miley: Your drooling!  
Kai: It's cool, some girls can't help it!  
Miley: That's just great another boy with a big ego.  
Kai: That's not it, my sister the same way with almost every boy she sees.  
Teacher: Quit talking!  
Kai: Sorry!

Miley faces the front of the classroom. Kai lays his head down on his desk and sees Miley's cell phone in the pocket on the side of her bookbag. He reachs over and slips it out without beening seen.  
After class in the Cafeteria.

Miley: Have you guys seen my cell phone?  
Lilly: You put it in the pocket on the side of your bag.

Lilly opens the pocket.

Lilly: It's gone!  
Miley: Maybe it fell out in the hall.  
Oliver: We can go and report it missing to the office.  
Miley: We have to find it, it's got two pictures of Lilly that can't be seen, or that reporter person could discover I'm Hannah.  
Lilly: Is it the ones of me as Lola in your dressing room?  
Miley: One before you put on the wig and the one after.  
Oliver: Why did you use your phone?  
Miley: I had just got it and it had a camera on it, so I wanted to see how good it was.

Kai walks up to the table.

Kai: Is it alright if I sit here?  
Lilly: Suuree!  
Miley: Your drooling, again!  
Lilly: Ssorrry!  
Miley: Did you happen by any chance seen a phone laying around on the ground have you?  
Kai: Sorry I haven't, why do you ask?  
Lilly: Hers is missing and if she can't find it her Dad will be mad.  
Kai: I'll keep an eye out for it.  
Miley: Thanks! I'm going to check my locker!  
Oliver: Wait for me.

Miley and Oliver walk away.

Lilly: So, Kai, how did you get stuck in our class?  
Kai: I need the credit to to graduate! Plus it gets me close to the freshmen girls, you see I believe one of them to be Hannah Montana, and when I write my report next week, Hannah Montana will be seen for who she is!  
Lilly: And what would that be?  
Kai: A fake! Hannah Montana is nothing more than a Halloween Costume that one girl uses to hid her true self from the world.  
Lilly: If that was even true, why would you want to hurt her?  
Kai: Her fans have the right to know who she really is, what kind of stuff she really does!  
Lilly: If your right and she is a student, then she has the right to be like everyone else!  
Kai: Even if Hannah Montana was a girl who picks on people and makesfan of them because she is richer then them.  
Lilly: People look up to Hannah Montana, why would she ever do anything mean like that.  
Kai: I just said, If! I got to go!

Kai walks away as Miley and Oliver return.

Lilly: Kai's the reporter!  
Miley: What makes you say that?  
Lilly: He just told me!  
Oliver: I bet he took Miley's phone then!

Kai opens his locker and grabs Miley's phone. He opens the picture files and sees Lilly's pictures.

Kai: Lilly is Lola, Hannah's best friend, that means Miley must be Hannah Montana, and I told Lilly everything. Just great why do I always tell girls I like everything. If I expose Miley as Hannah, I'm going to lose any chance I may of had going out with Lilly.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver walk up to Kai.

Miley: Where is it?  
Kai: What?  
Miley: My phone, reporter boy!  
Kai: Here.  
Miley: Why did you take it?  
Kai: To see if I was right about you.  
Oliver: Right about what?

Kai walks away.

Miley: He saw Lilly's picture!  
Lilly: He knows!

Later at Miley's house.

Robby: How was school?  
Miley: Oh, Daddy this kid at school took my phone and now he knows I'm Hannah, and to make things worst he is a reporter from the school paper who said he was going to expose Hannah by next week to the whole school.  
Lilly: If Miley didn't take my picture in her dressing room this wouldn't be happening.  
Oliver: Don't beat yourself up about it, Lilly!

There was a knock on the door, Robby answered it.

Robby: Hello?  
Kai: Is Miley here?  
Miley: What do you want?  
Robby: Is this the boy?  
Lilly: Yes!  
Kai: Can we talk inside?  
Miley: What for?  
Kai: Hannah.  
Robby: I think it would be ok.  
Kai: I know your Hannah Montana, Miley.  
Miley: Say what you want then leave.  
Kai: My plan was to expose Hannah's secret so I could use it to get a job at the L.A. times.  
Lilly: So you're going to hurt Miley over a job?  
Kai: I said was going to, but now I'm not going to tell anyone!  
Oliver: What's stopping you?  
Kai: You guys we're nice to me, and I have a thing for...anyway I'm not going to expose Hannah Montana as Miley.  
Miley: You have a thing for, who?  
Kai: Sorry for what I said earlier Lilly, you were right, Hannah is a nice person and true to herself! See you around, Lilly.

Kai leaves.

Lilly: Kai is really a nice guy, I wonder who the girl is that he likes!  
Miley: I think I know!  
Lilly: Who?  
Miley: When I asked who, who did he talk to?  
Lilly: Me! You think he'll ask me out?  
Miley: What's that?

Miley picks up an envelope with Lilly's name on it.

Miley: It's for Lilly!  
Lilly: Wonder what it says!

Lilly opens it up and pulls out the note.

Lilly: It's from Kai, He says that he is sorry that he did all that and that he's not going to tell because he likes meand wants to know if I want to go out with him some time.  
Miley: So Lilly, are you?  
Lilly: There is something on the back, Just so you know Miley I will never tell anyone your Hannah even if Lilly hates me, your secret is safe with me.  
Miley: He sounds like he's sorry and I think we can trust him.  
Lilly: I can't believe I get to date a senior! 


End file.
